toastmastersfandomcom-20200214-history
4th Dimension
Welcome to the home of 4th Dimension Toastmasters! JOIN THE SITE: CREATE A LOGIN OR ! " conference|right|thumb|200px]] = General Info on the club = Meeting times / Venue We meet on the Dimension Data campus, 57 Sloane St, Bryanston, Johannesburg in the Wanderers Building at Dimension Data University. The 4th Dimension Toastmasters meeting starts at 6:00 pm sharp. We meet on the FIRST MONDAY and the MIDDLE WEDNESDAY of the month (Note: the "middle" Wednesday 16 days after the Monday. Sometimes it's the Third Wednesday, sometimes it's the Fourth Wednesday.) What to expect Toastmasters is a speaking club. So you're in for an evening of speakers who are doing their best to entertain you. A typical meeting has a Toast of the evening, two or three speakers, and some impromptu speaking. Then some evaluators give each speaker feedback on how they did. There is a R20 meeting charge (guests don't pay) and a R5 donation per glass of wine (which wine-drinking guest do pay please). Soft-drinks are free. Contact details Louise Howell at lhowell@hklm.co.za, 083-556-7627 or 011-461-6600 or Mahomed Bux at 083-326-1671 You're most welcome to bring a friend. = Information about Toastmasters = Useful links For more about Toastmasters in general, go to Main Page or http://www.toastmasters.org For more about Toastmasters in southern Africa, go to http://www.toastmasters74.org * District 74 news: District 74 and Category:District_74 * Find another club: Category:Clubs or try Toastmasters for a very comprehensive club finder. * Look for a contest or contest results near you: Category:Contests If you're struggling to prepare If you need help with your speech, start here: Speaking. You'll find Tips Per Assignment, How to Choose a topic, even a section on Humour or Table Topics. You can find more on the Main Page of the wikicity Special Toastmasters Events * Our Conference is happening on 18 May. See Playcon for more information, or www.maxicon.co.za to book. * Our Club contest is below. For more information on other contests, try District 74 or Category:Contests for a list of all contests that are happening at the moment. * AREA CONTEST: When: Thursday 13 April 2006 18:45 for 19:00. Where: One and All Old Boys Club (Randburg TMC), St Stithian's College, Peter Place, Hendrik Verwoerd Drive, Randburg. For a map: http://www.akita.co.za/toastmasters/meeting_schedule.htm. Contact: Area governor Ruth Goodbrand at ruthg@caxton.co.za or 082 074 7858. * Toasties Rally and braai on 22 April 2006 from 14:00. Hosted by President and Tukkies TMC. Cost: R70. Contact: Lynda Skinner (lyndas@3fifteen.co.za) * Rod Taylor, our District Chief Judge, will be presenting a Judging Workshop on Saturday morning 22 April 2006 from 8.30 to 12.30 at Morningside Country Club. This is an ideal opportunity for contestants and (prospective) judges - just before all the Division Contests. The cost, which will include refreshments, will be confirmed closer to the time, as soon as approximate numbers are known. (anticipated cost about R40 a head or R120 per club). Let's do things right! Or, in Elize's words "Do what you do do well". If you are interested in attending (and you should be) contact Ruth Goodbrand (ruthg@caxton.co.za) directly. =4th Dimension Meeting dates for the rest of the Toastmasters Year = Monday 3 April Wednesday 19 April Wednesday 3 May (The 1st is a public holiday). Wednesday 17 May Monday 5 June Wednesday 22 June SPEECH CONTEST RESULTS Congratulations: Not only to all our winners but to everyone who took part. English Prepared: 1st Andre Reyneke 2nd David Hardingham Impromptu: 1st Zibu Mntambo 2nd Sibu Mntambo Evaluation: 1st Narina Uys 2nd Michelle Rauff Mon 3 April: Toast: Zibu Mntambo Toastmaster: Erich Viedge CTM Wordmaster: Sibu Mntambo Timekeeper: Zelda du Plessis Speaker 1: Narina Uys C&L10 (7-10 minutes) Speaker 2: Tiaan Otto C&L1 (4-6 minutes) Speaker 3: Rob Crothall C&L1 (4-6 minutes) Speaker 4: Sean Thomas C&L 1 (4-6 minutes) Speaker 5: Graham Nicholls CTM(Educational to complete CL) Table Topics Master: Sue Munro DTM Evaluation Chair: Evaluator 1: Martin Barnard Evaluator 2: Eddie Pires (Narina) Evaluator 3: Agnes Lutukai Evaluator 4: Evaluator 5: Not required 'Wed 19 April:' Toast: Toastmaster: Zibu Mntambo Wordmaster: Timekeeper: Speaker 1: Chris van der Merwe C&L6 (5-7 minutes) Speaker 2: Louise Howell C&L? (5-7 minutes) Speaker 3: Graham Nicholls CTM (ATMB2 5-7 minutes) Speaker 4: Arran Valkan C&L 7 or 10 (5-7 minutes) Speaker 5: Zelda du Plessis C&L1 (4-6 minutes) Speaker 6: Table Topics Master: Evaluation Chair: Evaluator 1: Evaluator 2: Evaluator 3: Evaluator 4: Evaluator 5: Evaluator 6: 'Wed 3rd May:' 'Wed 17 May:' 'Mon 5 June:' 'Wed 22 June:' Minutes of previous meetings Once the meeting date has past, please stash the record of the meeting here: 4th Dimension 2006 Category:District 74 Category:Clubs Category:Contests